Drawing a Disaster
by pepperpie
Summary: Cassy Torsson is the fresh new endowed girl at Bloor’s. However, when her endowment gets out of hand, bad things can happen. When they do happen, can Cassy put a stop to it and save the Academy? On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first Charlie Bone fanfic! It has a hopefully good and interesting plotline! Yay! Lol, don't forget to R R! (If you do, i'll give you cookies xD)

* * *

"Oi, Blondie, get down here!" Tancred Torsson yelled up the stairs. 

"Tancred, if you EVER call me _Blondie _again, I will personally set you on fire!"

A petite girl with long, golden blond hair appeared at the top of the staircase. Her hair was dishevelled and she was still in her pyjamas, even though it was one in the afternoon. She had clearly only just woken up.

"Haha, Cassy, very funny. Anyway, why are you still in your pyjamas?" he asked as she descended the stairs.

"Because, dear cousin of mine, you and your dad have the tendency to use your endowments all the time, even when you're _sleeping_," she replied grumpily.

Tancred blushed. Cassy had been heckling Tancred and his father about their weather mongering for the past week she'd stayed at their house, but it still made them slightly embarrassed. Mind you, they didn't like her endowment much either, but they still put up with it.

"Anyway, what d'you want?" Cassy asked, yawning.

Grinning, Tancred replied, "Oh nothing, I just wanted to get you out of bed."

Cassy socked him on the arm and growled. Her and her cousin's relationship was definitely a 'love hate' one, and they would often be found bickering about the silliest things. However, they still loved each other a lot, and they both appreciated each others company.

"Do that again and I'll bite you!" she threatened.

"Alright, alright! God, calm down! Anyway, I want you to come and meet two of my friends," Tancred said while they walked into the kitchen. Cassy poured some cereal into a bowl and started eating it dry. Tancred raised his eyebrows.

"What! I like my cereal dry, alright!" she exclaimed. "Anyway, who are these friends of yours?"

Tancred ignored his cousin's strange eating habits and replied, "Lysander Sage and Emma Tolly. They're both endowed too, you'll like them."

"I'm sure I won't," she said dryly.

Cassy's sarcasm and cynical-ness often made it more difficult for her to make friends, as they often saw her sarcastic comments as insults. They weren't insults, of course, but no one ever really knew what to think of her as she was so… dry. Like her cereal.

However, she didn't really care that much. She worked better on her own and she knew this. She was independent.

"When are we leaving?" she asked as she finished up her cereal.

"Half an hour, so hurry up and get changed!" Tancred yelled as she ran back up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Cassy and Tancred arrived outside the Pet's Café, each clutching identical white kittens. They both belonged to Cassy, but as Tancred didn't have a pet, she let him borrow one. 

"Be careful, they may be small, but they bite. **Hard**," she had told him.

"What, like you?" he asked.

"Exactly." And with that, she gave him a playful bite on the shoulder.

The two of them entered the café and sat down at a table in the middle of the room. It was very busy, with dogs barking constantly and cats meowing unhappily at them. Birds were fluttering round the room and gerbils, mice and rats scurried hurriedly across the floor. Cassy could have sworn she saw a snake slithering around at one point.

They sat in silence for a moment, until Tancred called out.

"Oi, 'Sander! Over here!"

A dark skinned boy, with neat dreadlocks that were decorated with brightly coloured beads approached them. A parrot sat on his shoulder, cursing every moving object in the room. It certainly had a colourful vocabulary.

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to Tancred.

"Hey 'Sander, this is Cassy, my _favourite _Cousin," he replied, sarcastically. Cassy gave him a good smack upside the head. Tancred had gotten so used to this over the past week, he didn't even flinch.

"Yeah, she hits people when they annoy her. One time, she bit me."

Lysander raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Nice to meet you, Cassy," he said, "I'm Lysander. I hit Tancred when he annoys me too."

"You don't know how kinky that just sounded," Cassy laughed. She almost fell off her chair when she saw the two boy's horrified faces.

"Hey, what're you lot laughing about?" A voice said behind them.

They all turned to see a tall, blonde haired girl holding a duck. Cute freckles were dotted across her nose and her hair was tied back into a neat plait.

"Hey Emma, this is my cousin Cassy, the one I told you about. She's coming to Bloor's tomorrow," Tancred said. Cassy noticed that Tancred blushed a little when he saw Emma, but decided to think nothing of it.

"Oh yes, I remember. Nice too meet you, I'm Emma. Now, what were you all laughing about?" she asked as she took a seat in between Lysander and Cassy.

"Only how Tancred and Lysander are gay," Cassy replied, as if it was an everyday topic.

"Congratulations!" she said, "you've finally got them to come out the closet!"

The two girls laughed as Tancred and Lysander's protests.

"We're not gay!" Tancred said. A strong gust of wind came from him. It was so strong that it pushed Cassy off of her chair and onto the floor with a loud 'THUD!'

"Tancred Torsson, do that again and I will eat you. Quite literally I might add," she threatened as she pushed herself off the ground.

Grinning, he replied, "Sorry Cass, Couldn't help it."

They all sat in the café, chatting about Bloor's academy when the subject of endowments came up. Cassy hoped this wouldn't happen, though she knew they'd find out eventually what her endowment was. It wasn't that she didn't _like _her 'gift,' but it just caused her so much hassle sometimes. She prayed that someone would change the subject before they asked her what her endowment was.

Of course, her praying went to waste, and before long, Lysander had asked her if she was endowed.

"Yes," she replied, reluctantly. Suddenly, Lysander and Emma's ears perked up and they looked very interested. Tancred gave her a look that said, 'you don't have to tell them if you don't want to.'

She did anyway.

"I can make my drawings come to life," she said, "but sometimes I can't exactly control it and it…er… causes havoc."

Lysander and Emma were in awe.

"That is so cool," Lysander said, "that means you'll be in the art department like us, right?"

"Yeah."

The four teenagers all chatted some more about their endowments, until Emma announced that her aunt wanted her home before dark. As it was getting quite late, they all decided to go home too.

"Your friends are quite nice," Cassy said when they were back at home.

"Duh, I wouldn't make friends with idiots. Anyway, you better get to bed; if you don't go now, you won't be able to get to sleep when my dad and I go," he replied.

"Ah yes, but then when you do go to sleep, I will hear uncle's thunderous snores, therefore waking up myself," she argued back.

Tancred grinned. "Unlikely," he said, "you sleep like a rock!"

Cassy hit him on the arm and smiled. After that, she went up to her bedroom and had one of the best nights sleep she'd had in a while.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to Rate/Review! Thanks

x-Mel


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! I would like to thank everyone that read the first chapter of Drawing a Disaster, and I would especially like to thank EllaJayTorsson and Jelly1029 for reviewing! Thanks so much everyone :D And remember, REVIEWERS GET COOKIES! WOOOOOOOOOOO! (Or pie, which is so much goddamn nicer!)**

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Children of the Red King. I only own Cassy and the plot to the story. I like pie. Sadly, I am also not the creator of pie. This depresses me muchos. The end. LOL! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Of Much Craziness.**

"For God's sake Cassy! Get your fat arse out of bed!" Tancred yelled while repeatedly hitting his cousin over the head with a pillow. "We're gonna be late!"

Mumbling about not having a fat arse and biting Tancred later, she reluctantly dragged herself out of bed and started getting ready. She took a shower, brushed her hair and teeth and chucked on any random clothes. When Tancred handed her a bright green cape, she looked disgusted.

"There is no _way _I'm wearing _**that**_!" she said, frowning.

"You have to Cass, it's the rules."

Grumbling, she pulled on the cape and went down to breakfast to eat some more dry cereal. Tancred stood, tapping his foot impatiently as she took her time to eat.

"Will you hurry up!" he yelled.

"Say please," Cassy teased.

Tancred muttered a forced 'please' under his breath and she immediately sped up her eating pace. Just then, Tancred's mother (and Cassy's favourite aunt) came into the kitchen. She gave them both a rib cracking hug and told them to take care.

"Now, don't let me get the school calling on the first day back because of you two practically blowing each other up, Okay? And Tancred, make sure you look after her, she's your cousin and she doesn't know where to go. And don't forget to-"

"MUM!" interjected Tancred, "She'll be fine! And I promise we'll be good."

Mrs. Torsson raised her eyebrows, as if to say, 'yeah right,' and hugged them both again. The two of them bade her goodbye for one last time before exiting the house and walking to the bus stop, where a bright green bus (the same colour as their capes) stood waiting for them. They climbed in and found Emma and Lysander at the back, chatting animatedly.

"Hey guys!" Tancred said, taking a seat next to Lysander while Cassy took a seat next to Emma.

"Hey Cass, Tanc'," Lysander said, smiling, "I still haven't forgotten your gay comment yesterday, Cassy, and I want you to know that Tanc' and I will be platting revenge."

He grinned and looked incredibly smug.

'_He's quite cute when his ego's inflated,'_ she thought, _'ah well, time to deflate it!'_

"Three words, Lysander something-or-other. **Bring. It. On.**"

Emma let out a laughed and Tancred slapped his palm to his face.

"Do you know what happened the last time she said that to me!?" He asked Lysander.

"Ugh… no. Should I be worried?"

"Yes, yes you should… but f you apologise right now then maybe she won't be as harsh."

Lysander's eyes widened in fear and he immediately said sorry. Cassy smirked; it was her turn to look smug.

"So," said Emma, "What DID you do to Tancred?"

A sly smile was plastered across Cassy's face as she contemplated whether or not to tell Emma what happened. She could see her cousin blushing profusely, and she loved to bask in his embarrassment.

"Well," she said, "It all started when-"

The rest of the bus ride was spent with Cassy telling Lysander and Emma embarrassing stories about Tancred, Tancred blushing and constantly trying to hit Cassy, and Lysander and Emma laughing hysterically at the amount of Cassy's 'Tancred bashing,' as she called it. It was a very interesting ride indeed.

* * *

The green bus halted to a stop outside a massive , dull coloured building. Cassy seriously hoped this wasn't Bloor's. It was so… bland! 

"This isn't-" she started.

"This is," Lysander finished.

After standing still for a few moments, she took a deep breath and promptly kicked Tancred in the shins.

"OW! What was that for!?" he yelled, hopping around in pain.

"You told me is was bright goddamn yellow! You _lied_!" she said while whacking him repeatedly.

"It was a Joke-Ahhhh!" he shrieked as his cousin chased him around in circles.

Emma and Lysander were practically rolling around on the floor laughing. Eventually, Cassy stopped chasing Tancred, but it was only after he threatened to hit her with a bolt of lightning.

"I swear to God, Tancred," she said as they exited assembly and started to walk to their first lesson, art, "One day I'm gonna draw something that will defeat your smelly weather mongering-ness and then I will sit and laugh in your face!"

At this, she let out a loud maniacal laugh, that echoed all through the halls. She received many stares, but did she care? No.

"You're actually crazy," Tancred said as they walked into the art classroom and took seats near the back. Cassy sat in between Lysander and Tancred and Emma sat on the other side of Tancred.

"I may be crazy, but I'm _lovably _crazy. **Big **difference," she said, looking quite smug.

"Lovably crazy my a-"

"I hope you weren't going to say what I thought you were going to say, Mr. Torsson! I have told you time and time again, that sort of language is **not **acceptable in this class! I just hope your cousin is slightly more tolerable than you," a stern voice said behind them.

The four of them turned around to see their art teacher, (or in Cassy's case, new art teacher) Mrs. Clayton. Her hair was tightly pulled back into a bun and wisps of grey escaped it. Her wrinkled face and grey eye's had no warmth in it whatsoever.

"Sorry Mrs. Clayton, don't know what came over me," Tancred said, looking slightly intimidated and scared by the old woman.

Suddenly, Mrs. Clayton burst into a seemingly random fit of laughter. "Goodness," she said, "I pull

that trick on my class every term and it always works!"

A relieved look spread across Tancred's face as Mrs. Clayton bustled up to the front of the classroom.

"What trick?" Cassy asked Lysander.

He laughed. "Oh, at the beginning of every term, she likes to pretend she's going to be all serious and horrible like the rest of the teachers here… well, most of them. Anyway, she's not really like that, she's actually one of the nicest."

Cassy Chuckled.

"Right class," Mrs. Clayton began, " For the next few weeks, our art topic is people. You and the person next to you will be drawing each other, making sculptures of each other, photographing each other and much more. Today, we'll be focusing on drawing faces-,"

The majority of the class groaned, but Cassy was excited.

"Oh, I love drawing people! Hehe, imagine if I drew Lysander and I accidentally used my endowment!" She giggled silently as Lysander tried to contemplate whether or not having two of him was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Oh God… imagine if Cassy drew _herself_! I can barely manage one idiot, let alone two!" Tancred said.

"Tancred, Tancred, Tancred. Do you really think, that if I were to duplicate myself, that I would only make _one_!? You are officially stupid. I would make millions of Cassy's of course! And then I'd have my own army of Cassy's so that everyone could bask in my awesomeness and-"

"Shut up!" Tancred yelled, "My ears are bleeding!"

They all laughed and suddenly realised everyone had already started drawing the face of their partner. Cassy picked up her sketch book and turned to face Lysander. She studied him for a moment before saying, "You know, you have unusually large eyelids," and then beginning to draw his face.

* * *

**Well, I think it's safe to say that Cass is insane... but that's a good thing! XD Hehe, thanks again to my loverly reviewers whom all get cookies and pie! Yay! Hehe,**

**x-Melly**


	3. Chapter 3

**I APOLOGISE FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!!!!!!!! It's just that this is a **_**VERY **_**important chapter and I wanted to get it right! This one isn't about Cassy etc. as much, it's more about the plot!!!! So read it my friendies! And thank you everyone who sent me lovely reviews! Especially Jelly1029, EllaJayTorsson, Fireroxmysox (creator of pie and it's bestest friend! Lol) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Johanna Black! Thank you very muchos!**

**Chapter 3: Of much Plot-ness!**

"Man, I though that lesson would never end!" Cassy exclaimed as she practically ran out of her English lesson.

The English teacher, Mr. Havron, had been lecturing them all on the importance of good grammar and spelling for the whole of the double lesson!

"Well at least it's break now," Tancred said as the hung their cloaks up in the cloakroom and sauntered outside into the freezing cold. The four of them huddled together in a corner, shivering.

"What is it with this cold! Tancred, could you possibly-" Cassy started.

"No." Tancred knew she was going to ask him to heat things up a little.

"Fine then, I'll just have to do it myself. Someone get me some paper and a pencil," she said, looking at Lysander and Emma, who were hesitantly started opening their bags. Emma handed her the requested items, and she sat down on the floor and began to draw.

"Right," she said, "everyone out of the way."

On the paper was a big drawing of a life-like flame. Cassy stared at it for a full minute before it started glowing a bright orange. The corners of the page disintegrated and the drawing became 3D. Suddenly, it seemed to spring to life.

"Wow!" Emma said while staring at the now real flames crackling merrily. What made it even more amazing (what could get more amazing than someone drawing fire and it coming to life?) was that Cassy was holding it in her hands, without getting burnt!

"Thank you, thank you!" she said, standing up and taking an over exaggerated bow, "my services are open on Tuesdays, Thursdays and especially Saturdays!"

"Ugh, Cass, people could take that the wrong way you know," Tancred said, looking horrified.

"What are you talking about?"

"Services…"

"EW! Not like that you pervert!"

Cassy dropped the flames and started jumping up and down screaming 'ew, ew, ew, ew, EW!' at the top of her lungs. It was only when she repeatedly started to whack Tancred on the head did someone try and change the subject.

"Hey, Tancred, shouldn't we go and find Charlie and everyone else," Emma suggested, "So Cassy can meet all the rest of our friends?"

"What," Tancred said as Cassy beat him, "oh yeah. Hang on. CASSY!" he yelled. She immediately stopped.

"WHAT!?"

"DO YOU WANT A COOKIE!?"

"YES!"

"Then sit down and be quiet. I'll go get you one."

Cassy plonked herself on the ground next to Lysander, while Tancred and Emma went off to find her a cookie and the rest of their friends. They sat in silence for a moment until:

"So, how much are you willing to bet that they're actually making out in the cloakroom instead of finding me my cookie?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the darkest room, in the darkest part of Bloor's academy, Manfred Bloor stood with his father and great Granddad. Cobwebs clung to every corner of the room, and the floorboards creaked ominously.

"You called father, Ezekiel?" he asked, brushing a spider off his arm.

"Yes Manfred, we have a special task for you," his father, Dr. Bloor said. A wide, evil grin spread across Manfred's face. It had been a while since he had been used for much evil, and he was growing tired of doing nothing.

"Yes?" he asked, excitedly.

Ezekiel Bloor did his own little 'evil grin' and pulled an ancient looking painting out of a shabby bag. He handed it to Manfred, who took it looking puzzled.

"What is it?" he said, staring at it. Something made him want to look at it more and more. There was just something about the man in the picture that looked so captivating, so… real, that made Manfred not able to help gazing at it. Not that Manfred was gay (though the majority of the students at the academy were starting to think that, after he had been caught with Asa Pike at an ice-cream parlour, seemingly enjoying himself a bit too much), but it was just so in-drawing, for want of a better word.

Ezekiel did his 'evil grin' again.

"That, is one of your greatest ancestors, Kingsley Ain, the firstborn of the Red King's greatest son of all, Borlath," Ezekiel said.

Manfred almost dropped the picture in disbelief. His mouth was wide open in shock. Somehow, he felt as though they should practically be kneeling in just the mere presence of the painting!

"But… how!? How on earth did you even find this!?" Manfred exclaimed.

This seemed to make Ezekiel's grin grow even wider (if possible).

"Let me tell you about Kingsley first," he said, "when Borlath was murdered-"

"MURDERED!?"

"Yes murdered. Anyway, when Borlath was murdered, Kingsley made it his soul ambition to hunt down the person that had done it and kill him himself. Now, Kingsley was an amazing artist, and he could bring all of his painting's to life. One day, while painting his wife, Meredith Ain, he accidentally brought it to life. Now he'd never brought a human to life before, but when he did, he found they could actually talk like normal people too. The painting wife was exactly like his real wife; she liked the same things, spoke the same, dressed the same, everything! So he figured, 'Maybe my father saw who killed him…If I paint my father and bring him to life, then maybe I can find out who murdered him,' and thus, that is what he did. So, once he had finished the magnificent painting of his father, he called upon him to find out who had killed him. It worked. Painting Borlath came to life and told him everything."

Ezekiel paused.

"Who!? Who killed him!?" Manfred said, eagerly.

"We don't know. This is where you come in."

"What, you want me to find out? How on earth am I supposed to do that? And how do you know that Borlath really DID come back and tell him who killed him?"

"Not you necessarily. We'll come to that in a minute. Firstly, you're right for asking how we know Borlath really did come to life from the painting and tell him. Well, we have Meredith Ain for that."

Ezekiel put his hand back in the bag and produced a shabby, old looking book. He handed that to Manfred to.

"Now, when painting Borlath saw his son brutally murdered, he went immediately to Meredith and told her, before fleeing the house. Meredith wrote it down in her diary, which she kept extremely close to her all the time, especially after Kingsley's death. Your father managed to get hold of her diary, the very book you're holding in you hands right now."

Manfred gasped again and started flicking through the book.

"But… it's all in… French?"

"Yes, Meredith was French, but spoke English the same language as Kingsley. Now, we were very excited when we got hold of this book, but our dreams were crushed when we found out that a page had been ripped out. This page was very important, as it contained the name of the person who killed Borlath and Kingsley. On the next page however, it says that the person- who's name was only mentioned on the ripped out page- who did kill them, is a magician and also immortal. He's _still alive._ And even better, he can bring back the dead _for real._"

There was a long pause until Manfred said: "Well, what's the plan?"

"You will slip the painting into the new girl Cassy's bag. We've managed to place an enchantment on it so that she can't resist painting it. That's why you couldn't take your eyes off of it. She hasn't learnt to control her powers perfectly yet, so we're hoping that she'll make the painting of Kingsley come to life. Then we can-"

"Wait, who's Cassy?"

"New endowed girl. She's also a descendant of Kingsley and is also related to Tancred Torsson somehow, can't remember the exact connection. But anyway, she'll hopefully make the painting come to life, so we can therefore find the killer of him and Borlath, and better yet, Borlath can return from the dead!"

"But what if the man who killed them doesn't talk? What if he refuses to bring them back to life? What if she doesn't make the painting come to life?"

"Ahh, it also says in Meredith's diary that the murderer has a wife, however she is not immortal, yet still alive. He has been giving her potions to keep her alive and healthy every day. If she misses her potions, say we kidnap her so she misses them, then she will become mortal again within exactly three days. If we keep her for that long, then he will come looking for her, or we can bring him to us. We can threaten to kill her, give him an ultimatum; Bring Borlath back or we kill his wife. And if that Cassy girl doesn't bring it to life, then we'll just have to force her."

"That's great… but what about painting Borlath? Where did he go? Is he still around?"

"Like every painting, he's worn away. I highly doubt he's still around."

They all sat in a blissful silence for a moment, until they all broke out into random maniacal laughter. The laughter echoed through the halls, and sent shivers down all the spines that heard it.

**That's it for now folks! Hope you enjoyed as it was a very important chapter. If you're confused though (which I bet most of you are, as I probably mucked everything up and didn't write it very well) then don't be afraid to come and ask me what the heckle is happening :D:D Don't worry, I don't bite! I've had my rabies shots!!!!!! Hehe, don't forget to rate and review my lovelies! **

**x-Mel**


End file.
